yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
One More Sleep Until Christmas/At Pythor's House/Three Princesses
Here is how Pythor P. Chumsworth was warned about the three princesses visit in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Later, Yuna and her friends came to see Jack. Jack Skellington: Hello, Yuna, Are you and your friends ready for Hearth's Warming and Christmas Preparation? Princess Yuna: You bet, Jack. We're ready. Jack Skellington: Alright then, Let's get started. Sally: I can hardly wait, Jack. Jack Skellington: Me neither, Sally. Sally: A wonderful Christmas together. Jack Skellington: I just hope Sandy Claws would let me help anytime at any year. Jack begins to sing One More Sleep 'til Christmas. Jack Skellington: There's magic in the air this evening Magic in the air The world is at her best, you know When people love and care The promise of excitement Is one the night will keep After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas The world has gotta smile today The world has gotta glow There's no such thing as strangers When a stranger says "Hello" And everyone is family We're havin' so much fun After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas 'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive It's a season when the Saints can employ us To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive "Merry Christmas, so long!" There's somethin' in the wind today that's good for everyone Yes, faith is our hearts today, we're shinin' like the sun And everyone can feel it, the feelin's runnin' deep After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas day After the song, Jack and Sally returned to Halloweentown. Meanwhile at Pythor's house, Jiminy continues his narration of the story about what happens next. Jiminy Cricket: As Pythor was heading home, He begins to notice something strange is about to happen. As Pythor was about to go inside his home, He begin to notice something on is doorknob. Suddenly, He begins to notice his ghostly counterpart. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Skales? Skales: PYTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! With that shaking moment, Pythor was horrified. Pythor P. Chumsworth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What just happened!? Quickly, He went inside without noticing the ghost. At Canterlot, Yuna and her friends were keeping themselves in good company. Jack Skellington: Do you think Twilight's plan will work, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I sure hope so, Jack. Bronze Bracelet: It's a good start though. Applejack (Human): Yer excited about Christmas, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom (Human): You bet I am, Big sis. Scootaloo (Human): I can't wait either. Babs Seed (Human): It'll be just like the good ol'days. Apple Bloom (Human): You bet, Babs. Gabby (Human): It'll be so cool. Armor Bride: Isn't this gonna exciting. Princess Flurry Heart: It sure is. Sweetie Heart: It's showtime! Princess Yuna: Come on. Stary: Let's go meet up with our families at Golden Oaks Library. Golden Scissor: Okay. Grandma and Grandpa, Here I Come! Princess Yuna: Happy Hearth's Warming, Jack! Jack Skellington: And a Merry Christmas to you too, Yuna! At last, Yuna and her friends left for their Christmas and Hearth's Warming celebration. Meanwhile, Jiminy Cricket continued his narration. Jiminy Cricket: Pythor was beginning to wonder what was become of his home, So, He looked around. Inside Pythor's house, Pythor was sitting on a couch and drinking hot cocoa. Then, He begins to hear voices. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Who's there!? Then, He saw something mysterious. It was the ghost of Skales, Made by Twilight's magic. Skales: Pythor! (as he appears) Pythor P. Chumsworth: Skales? But you were alive! Skales: In my time yes, But I was killed in battle and I became a spirit for all eternity! Pythor P. Chumsworth: It can't be. Skales: I've come to tell you that you have been consumed by greed and loosing your Christmas Spirit, Tonight, You will be visited by the three Princesses of Equestria, Listen to them and Do as they say! Fair Well, My Friend! (disappear into thin air) With Skales' spirit disappearing, Pythor begins to think about the three princesses. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Three Princesses? Pythor tucked himself into bed. At Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends keep watch out Pythor's house through the telescope. Princess Yuna: This is where Twilight, Sunset and Trixie comes in. Princess Skyla: So, Who's showing Pythor which? Apple Bloom (Human): First, Twilight will show him his past. Scootaloo (Human): Then, Sunset will show him the present. Princess Flurry Heart: And that leaves Trixie showing the future. Sweetie Heart: Great plan. Honker Muddlefoot: Let's hope the plan pays up. Sweetie Belle (Human): Let's hope so, Honker. Dipper Pines: Guys, Look! Snowdrop: What's happening? Mabel Pines: Twilight is putting her plan into action. Pacifica Northwest: Twilight will show Pythor the Past, Sunset wil show him the Present and Trixie will show him the Future. Nyx: Amazing! Zeñorita Cebra: Come on, Let's research on the Journals about Santa. Babs Seed (Human): You guys go ahead, We got other plans for Christmas. Pound Cake: Okay. Pumpkin Cake: See ya later. Princess Solarna: Will Princess Twilight's plan work? Princess Luna: We shall see, Solarna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: I know it will. While the Crusaders Human Counterparts met up with their sisters, Yuna and her friends keep watch. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225